oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sport Fans
}} Sport Fans is the 25th episode of Season 4. Plot Oggy and Jack was watching TV while Joey was angrily chasing after Dee Dee because of troubles (don't know what troubles did Dee Dee do), scattering food everywhere. But Joey broke the television. The two were screaming in anger, and Joey was slapping Dee Dee's buttock. Oggy opens the door and placed the three while Jack drew a running line. Marky is written as 2, Dee Dee as 3 and Joey as 1. Oggy had a gun, but after pressing it, it releases a swatter and swats Joey. The two start on running and Jack created a very loud noise on their ears with an airhorn. Marky has been placed first, Joey second and Dee Dee looks dehydrated and thirsty with its tongue pulled out and stretched while walking slowly. Oggy gave Marky a gold medal and Joey with a silver medal. Dee Dee wanted his bronze medal, but Oggy swats Dee Dee and places his bronze medal. Jack places a standing area, known as bocce. Dee Dee first entered and he wanted the ball. Oggy gave Dee Dee a big one and the two laughs then Oggy replaces it into a small one. Dee Dee threw the ball, and almost reached the very end. Jack measures it and saw it looking very tall and far. Jack said he won first place and Oggy claps with Dee Dee laughing in joy. Joey goes by and threw the ball, and after doing so, the ball is too near to him, and he got himself worse. Joey kicks the ball and it was Marky's turn. When he began to throw it, Joey kicked him making the ball bounce everywhere, hit on their heads and placed behind Joey's ball. Dee Dee placed first and Joey in second place. Oggy swats him and gave Marky the medal. This time, they will be boat riding. They are now moving, but Joey decided to cheat by spinning his oar and wipes out Marky and Dee Dee. Joey keeps on going and Marky and Dee Dee takes a deep breath, opens the bathtub cork and makes a whirlpool. While Joey is still riding, the whirlpool began with Joey in the middle of the vortex. Joey sank and Marky gave Dee Dee a chance to be a first placer and Marky in second. Joey is depressed and disappointed with its flat face. Right now, they will be fighting by using electric swords. They had baterries stuck to the helmets and the sword is electrocuted. Marky throws Dee Dee's sword by just using his sword and electrocutes him. Next is Joey, he puts on the helmet, and Marky laughs as he thought Joey will fail. He continues on fighting, but Joey had a larger sword and electrocutes Marky. Oggy had his flyswatter raised, but Joey steals it from him and swats the two. Oggy smiles as he let Joey borrow from him. Next is fighting in black belts. It starts and Oggy whistles. The roaches continue to fight in various moves and Oggy whistles to stop the fight. Oggy stretches the parts, but the three roaches are in knots, so Oggy swats them all and Jack corrects it. Next is horse riding (flipping horses). The horse continues to run while scrubbing Marky to the ground. Dee Dee is thrown at the fence and Joey was stepped. Then the were falling in the pool. Joey is stuck at the plank and Marky got his face stuck to it and Dee Dee goes to the deepest part. Trivia * The fourth wall is broken when Jack's dizzy clouds circling around his head when his head is smashed into the TV screen & broke it, showing the Xilam logo, it's mascot & the theme. Gallery Medals for roaches.jpg Video References fr:Oggy Champion de Sport Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)